1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radiation sources, and particularly to a radiation emitting device for use in a scanning imaging system.
2. Description of Prior Art
Almost most of conventional radiation sources used in scanning imaging systems are merely capable of generating fan-beam X-rays or cone-beam X-rays. Accordingly, the scanning imaging systems have to employ a line/array of detectors arranged for receiving/intercepting the fan-beam/cone-beam X-rays.
As such, a flying-spot X-ray radiation source is proposed and typically used in a X-ray inspection system for inspecting contents of objects, such as packages and containers used in the shipment of cargo among sea, land and air ports. However, the structure of most conventional flying-spot X-ray radiation source is unduly complex. In addition, the resolution of scanning images obtained by such conventional flying-spot X-ray radiation source is commonly unadjustable and therefore the scanning image is unclear.